Just Friends
by Shiawase Koneko
Summary: Best friend. Someone who will stick with you through thick and thin. Someone you can really be yourself with. Someone who would never judge you. Someone who will help you with your problems. KxI. AU.


Just Friends

_Best friend._ Someone who will stick with you through thick and thin. Someone you can really be yourself with. Someone who would never judge you. Someone who will help you with your problems.

A best friend is a person who is your rock; they're stong, supportive, and always there for you. They will always be there to put a smile on your face when life gets tough. It is someone you'll never forget.

xOxO

Many girls, whether they are little kids or in their teens, are infatuated by love. They love a good romance novel or movie.

Sometimes they even get caught up in fantasyland and wish the characters in the favorite movies and books were actual people; people who they could date.

xOxO

Ichigo Momomiya sat on a bench at the park. It was a beautiful day out. Birds were singing, children were playing. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the weather wasn't too cold, nor too hot; it was perfect.

On this beautiful day, Ichigo had to decided to read while enjoying the fresh air.

Ichigo breathed in and sighed happily as she opened her book, _The Notebook_. She was a few pages into it, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"What'cha reading?" Asked a male voice.

Ichigo sighed, turning towards the boy. "Hey, Kishu. I **was** reading _The Notebook_, but I guess that's not going to continue." She joked.

Kishu smirked, sitting next to the red-head. "I don't get why you read that stuff; it's totally unrealistic." He shook his head.

Ichigo shrugged, closing the book. "It's really good, though!"

"How?" Kishu grabbed the book, flipping quickly through the pages and stopping at the last one. "You could just read the last page to know the ending; that's what I would do. That, or just watch the movie."

Ichigo frowned, grabbing the book back from her green-haired best friend. "Oh shush; romance stories are really good!"

Kishu laughed, "Sure, Ichigo. Whatever you say..."

Ichigo pouted, crossing her arms, and turned away from Kishu.

"Oh, come on; I was kidding!" Kishu put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, and Ichigo brushed it off.

Kishu crossed his arms. "Really? You're actually going to be mad because I don't like mushy romance novels?"

Ichigo laughed, turning around. "No, it's just fun watching your reactions when you think I'm mad at you." She cocked her head slightly to the right, smiling innocently.

Kishu smirked. "You're such a loser..."

Ichigo stuck her tongue out. "So are you!" Which caused Kishu to laugh.

"So, may I go back to my book?" Ichigo asked.

Kishu smirked, grabbing back the book. "It is a beautiful day, Ichigo. You can read on a rainy day; let's just enjoy today."

Ichigo sighed, standing up. "Fine... How, though?"

Kishu stood up, grabbing Ichigo's hand. "Follow me."

xOxO

Ichigo and Kishu walked down the sidewalk; Ichigo was unaware of where they were going.

Ichigo looked at their surroundings, trying to figure out where Kishu was leading her, but she didn't recognize anything.

"Stop trying to guess; you won't figure it out." Kishu smirked, pulling his hands out of his pockets. "We're here anyway." Kishu grabbed Ichigo's hand, pulling her into a paintball place.

Ichigo looked at Kishu, confused.

Kishu smirked, taking a loose piece of paper out of the back of Ichigo's book. "Bucket List item number fourteen." He winked. "You're very obsessed with romance, by the way. So many of these are based off of novels or movies, aren't they."

Ichigo pouted; Kishu was right.

Kishu smirked, placing the paper back. "Now come on; let's go."

"Fine," Ichigo walked with him to the line.

xOxO

"I should really get home..." Ichigo said, grabbing her book from Kishu as they walked out of the paintball place.

Kishu frowned. "Oh, okay..."

Ichigo turned to leave, then stopped, realizing she had no clue how to get home from here. From all the fun during paintball, she had completely forgotten which way they had come from.

Kishu realized this and began to chuckle. "Come on," He put his hand on her shoulder, turning her in the right direction. "I'll walk you home."

"Thank you!" Ichigo smiled.

xOxO

Ichigo laid on her bed, watching _Titanic_, when her phone began ringing. She picked it up and noticed she had a new text message from Kishu, which said 'Yo'.

She quickly texted back saying she was busy and would talk to him later, then turned back to movie, silencing her cellphone.

As soon as the movie ended Ichigo looked back her phone. She had two new texts from Kishu and opened it. '_Okay. Once whatever mushy gushy movie you're watching is over, text me back.'_ She laughed at the fact that Kishu knew exactly what she meant when she had said she was busy and went to the next text.

'_Geez... Are you watching Titanic? This is taking too long. I need to talk to you...'_

Ichigo was amazed that Kishu had guess exactly which movie she was watching, but more interested in the last this he had said. 'I need to talk to you...'

What could he have meant by that? Ichigo sighed, figuring she wouldn't know until she replied.

'_Okay, Titanic is over. What do you need to talk to me about?' _She hit send and received a reply within a couple of minutes.

'_Finally... Okay, so... Theres this girl I like, but I don't know if she likes me and I don't know how to tell her...'_

Ichigo couldn't help letting out an 'aww' as she read the message; she just found romance so amazing and always wanted to play cupid. So, she asked Kishu for the girls name.

Ichigo waited ten minutes, but no reply. She frowned, going to write a new text to Kishu, when she finally got a reply. She smiled, quickly opening the text.

'_You don't know her._'

Ichigo frowned, thinking he was lying, and quickly typed her reply. '_So? Please tell me! I can help you get together with her!' _Before hitting send she quickly added a heart and smiley face, hoping that'd help convince him to tell her.

'_Fine... You promise to keep talking to me if I tell you?'_

Ichigo gasped after reading the text, thinking she knew who it was. She assumed that he had a crush on Mint, this snobby, rich girl who hated Ichigo's guts and vice-versa. Ichigo sighed; she didn't like Mint, but she'd still help her best friend out. '_Yes, I promise._'

After ten minutes, she finally got a reply. '_You..._'

Ichigo gasped; what kind of joke was Kishu playing. Another text.

'_We can still be friends, right?_'

Ichigo knew Kishu loved joking, and laughed slightly. He was probably playing a joke; he once kept a joke lasting for a whole year. He was probably making fun of her addiction to romance, as usual. '_Of couse._'

xOxO

**If there are any fans of _Destined Love _reading this, I have severe writer's block. ._. So it could be a while before that's updated... =/ I had some of the next chapter written, but my old laptop broke in, like, May I think, and I just got a new one for Christmas.**

**Please go on my profile and vote on my poll. Constructive criticism is welcomed! Now, before you hit back, or close this page... Review! =)**

**Review goal - 5+**


End file.
